Satoshi Houjou
Satoshi Houjou erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" in Episode 16 "Augenöffnendes Kapitel 1 - Erste Liebe". Bereits am Anfang des Animes wird viel über ihn gesprochen, da er eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Satoko Houjou. Ihre Eltern starben am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals im Shouwa-Jahr 55 (1980), indem sie von einer Klippe in einem Park stürzten. Der Körper seines Vaters wurde gefunden, doch der Körper seiner Mutter blieb verschwunden. Schon deshalb hatte Satoshi eine sehr schwere Zeit, später ging es jedoch noch heftiger zu. Seine Pflegeeltern Teppei und Tamae missbrauchten ihn und seine kleine Schwester. Oft nahm Satoshi die Schläge für seine kleine Schwester in Kauf. Satoko fing an, sich an Satoshi zu klammern, und begann ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu rufen. Dies belastete Satoshi enorm. Zudem war er als Angehöriger der Houjou-Familie im Dorf schlecht angesehen, da sein Vater für den Dammbau Partei ergriffen hatte und als Verräter bezeichnet worden war. Schließlich entschloss sich Satoshi, seine Tante umzubringen. Wenige Tage darauf verschwand er spurlos. Im japanischen Original der Anime-Serie wird Satoshi von einer Frau (Yū Kobayashi) gesprochen, in der englischen Sprachfassung hingegen von einem männlichen Sprecher (Darrel Guilbeau). Charakter Satoshi ist ein mitfühlender und ein sehr freundlicher Mensch. Er ist seid Anfang der Serie stets fürsorglich und trägt auch sehr viel Verantwortung auf seine jüngere Schwester, Satoko Houjou. Jedoch brachte er seine Tante, Tamae um, nur weil er wollte, dass sie Satoko nicht so schlecht behandeln sollte. Dies ist der Grund, dass er auch so Fremden gegenüber so ängstlich und unsicher wirkt; da er von seinem Onkel und Tante missbraucht, misstraut er weshalb insofern älteren Leuten. Satoshi, der niemals reizbar werden könnte, zeigt sich seine liebevolle Seite in dem OVA Rei. Als Rika, Satoko mit einem Stuhl heftig verpügelt hatte, war Satoshi nicht sauer. Jedoch wurde Satoshi echt wütend darauf, als Shion atoko im Klassenraum misshandelte, woraufhin Satoshi Shion gegen eine Wand knallte und spöttich erzählte, dass er vieles Schreckliches erleben muss. Aussehen Schuluniform: thumb|210px|Satoshis Schuluniform. Satoshi wird in der Sound Novel von Shion als schmächtig beschrieben. Er ähnelt Keiichi Maebara äußerlich in einigen Hinsichten. Jedoch gibt es einige Unterschiede. Satoshi hat kurzes, blondes Haar, wie seine Schwester Satoko. Sein Pony teilt sich auf der rechten Seite der Stirn und er ist ein Jahr älter als Keiichi. Zudem hat Satoshi hellbraune Augen. Nicht nur Keiichi ähnelt ihm stark, sondern auch Akira Otobe. Akira und Satoshi wurden sehr oft verwechselt. Im Anime wurde Satoshi meistens in seiner Schuluniform gezeigt. Diese ähnelt der Uniform von Keiichi. Diese Schuluniform besteht aus einem kurzärmeligen weißen Kragen-T-Shirt, einer schwarzen Hose, einem grauen Gürtel und schwarzen Schuhen. Manchmal trägt er ein blaues Hemd unter einem weißen T-Shirt. Satoshi wird auch einige Male mit seiner Baseball-Kleidung gesehen, die in den Farben rot und weiß gehalten ist. Satoshis Verschwinden thumb|292px|Satoshi in der Irie-Klinik. Nachdem Satoshi seine Tante Tamae am Watanagashi-Tag totgeschlagen hatte, verschwand er einige Tage später. Die Dorfbewohner glaubten, dass dies an Oyashiro-samas Fluch liege. Shion, die sich in Satoshi verliebt hatte, beging wegen Satoshis Verschwinden in Meakashi-hen eine Reihe von Morden. Es gibt zahlreiche Gerüchte darüber, wie und wohin Satoshi verschwunden ist. Nach einer unbestätigten Angabe wurde er zuletzt am Nagoya-Bahnhof gesehen, an Bord eines Shinkansen Richtung Tokyo. Hier könnte es sich jedoch auch um eine absichtlich gelegte falsche Fährte handeln, um den Suchbereich der Polizei zu vergrößern. Bald nach Satoshis Verschwinden tauchte ein psychisch Kranker auf, der angeblich gestand, Satoshis Tante getötet zu haben. Jedoch wurde dies sehr bezweifelt, da dieser angebliche Täter bald selbst tot war. Es stellte sich später heraus, dass Satoshi doch noch am Leben ist. Denn in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in der Folge 22 "Angriff und Verteidigung" erfährt Shion von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi sich in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie-Klinik befindet. Unbefugte können diesen Raum nicht betreten. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistigen Verwirrung, die durch das Hinamizawa-Syndrom hervorgerufen wurde. Sein Leben ist nicht mehr in Gefahr, aber im wachen Zustand wäre er äußerst paranoid und sehr gefährlich. Einer Mitarbeiterin der Klinik fügte er starke Verletzungen zu, so dass sie plastische Chirurgie benötigte. Darum liegt er in einem künstlichen Koma. Dieser Zustand begann, als Dr. Irie ihn in der Stadt abholte, nachdem er einen Teddybären als Geschenk für Satoko zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte. Satoshi glaubte überall seine Tante zu sehen und kratzte sich am Hals, wodurch klar wurde, dass Satoshi an der Endstufe des Hinamizawa-Syndroms litt. Beziehungen Satoko Houjou: thumb|292px|Satoshi bittet Satoko um Verständis, dass sie sich bei Rika entschuldigen sollte. Satoshi ist Satokos älterer Bruder. Satoshi versuchte immer für seine kleine Schwester da zu sein und sie, so gut es geht, vor den Übergriffen von Teppei und Tamae zu beschützen. Dies schaffte er auch teilweise, jedoch belastete ihn dieser Zustand sehr. Satoshi steckte immer die Schläge, die an Satoko gerichtet waren, ein. Jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Satoko psychisch misshandelt wurde. Um Satoko zum Geburtstag eine Freude zu machen, wollte er ihr einen großen Teddybären schenken und begann deshalb extra einen Ferienjob. Tatsächlich kaufte er den Bären schließlich, verschwand aber, bevor er ihn Satoko geben konnte. Satoko hatte nach Satoshis Verschwinden immer noch die Hoffung, dass Satoshi eines Tages zurückkehren wird. Sie hat sich vorgenommen, stärker zu werden, und wenn er zurückkommt, ihm dies zu beweisen. Dafür nimmt Satoko auch die Misshandlungen Teppeis in Kauf, als er ein Jahr nach dem Tod seiner Frau nach Hinamizawa zurückkehrt. Satoko glaubt, sie müsste Satoshis Zimmer beschützen. Teppei droht ihr damit, das Zimmer zu verwüsten oder zu verbrennen, und kann sich Satoko damit gefügig machen. Shion Sonozaki: thumb|292px|Satoshi streichelt Shion (verkleidet als Mion) über den Kopf. Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Shion und Satoshi hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Geschichte von Romeo und Julia, da beide zu verfeindeten Familien gehören und ihre Beziehung tragisch endet. Allerdings ist nur von Shion bekannt, dass sie in Satoshi verliebt ist. Ob Satoshi mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hat, wird nie geklärt. Dazu kommt, dass Satoshi die meiste Zeit ihres Zusammenseins annimmt, sie sei Mion. Shion trifft Satoshi im Shouwa-Jahr 57 (1982), als er sie vor drei Motorrad-Rowdies rettet. Shion gibt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Mion aus, da sie kurz vorher aus ihrer Schule geflohen ist und nicht in ihrer wahren Identität in die Öffentlichkeit gehen konnte. Sie kann ihm also nicht sagen, wer sie wirklich ist. Um sie zu trösten, streichelt er Shion über den Kopf. Shion verliebt sich sofort in ihn (auch wenn sie sich das nicht sofort eingestehen will). Sie fragt Mion über ihn aus und versucht ihm nahe zu sein, indem sie zu seiner Baseball-Mannschaft und sogar (als Mion) zu seiner Schule geht. Dies führt jedoch zu einem Unglück, da Shion Satoko angreift, weil sie Satoko für den depressiven Zustand von Satoshi verantwortlich macht. Satoshi stößt "Mion" zur Seite und spricht feindselig mit ihr, da er glaubt, dass sie Satoko so schlecht behandele, weil Satoko zur Houjou-Familie gehört und sie zur Sonozaki-Familie. Später entschuldigen sie sich jedoch beieinander und Satoshi sagt sogar, sie solle auf seine kleine Schwester Satoko aufpassen, in dem Glauben, mit Mion zu reden. Allerdings hasst Shion Satoko immer noch, da Shion glaubt, dass sie Satoshi die Luft zum Atmen nehme. thumb|left|292px Erst in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Folge 17 erfährt er von Shion, dass sie sich nur als Mion ausgegeben hat. Darauf reagiert er gelassen und macht ihr ein Kompliment, nämlich dass er ihren Namen sehr schön finde. Dies ist bereits das letzte Mal, dass sie sich sehen. Sie werden getrennt von der Polizei wegen des Mordes an Satoshis Tante verhört und Shion wird von der Sonozaki-Familie aufgegriffen. Shion bekennt sich offen gegenüber ihrer Familie zu Satoshi. Als sie von seinem Verschwinden erfährt, verdächtigt sie ihre Familie. Allerdings kann Mion sie überzeugen, dass ihre Familie nicht daran Schuld ist. Erst ein Jahr später, als Keiichi in ihrem Leben auftaucht und Mion ihr gesteht, sich in Keiichi verliebt zu haben, erwacht der "Dämon" in Shion und sie will die Wahrheit herausfinden und Rache für Satoshi nehmen. Sie begeht mehrere Morde. Am Ende glaubt sie jedoch, dass sie auch Satoshi in sich getötet hätte, da sie - anders als Satoko - nicht mehr an seine Rückkehr glaubte und seinen letzten Wunsch ignoriert hatte. Rena Ryuuguu: thumb|292px Satoshi und Rena kannten sich nicht sehr lange, doch sie hatten einiges gemeinsam. Sie beide glaubten an Oyashiro-sama und dessen Fluch. Vor allem glaubten sie aber daran, dass Oyashiro-sama mit Menschen Kontakt aufnimmt, da sie seine Nähe spürten. Da Satoshi genauso wie Rena an dem Hinamizawa-Syndrom litt, verstand sie ihn am besten von allen. Er erzählte ihr auch öfters, was mit ihm vorging. Doch letztendlich konnte Rena ihn nicht retten und ihn von seinem Plan, von dem sie nichts wusste, nicht abhalten. Doch als Satoshi verschwand, gab sich Rena die Schuld dafür. Sie dachte oftmals daran, wieso sie nichts unternommen hatte und nicht zur Polizei ging. *In Onikakushi-hen hört Keiichi vieles über Satoshi. Er glaubt, dass er ebenso verschwinden werde wie Satoshi, wenn er nicht aufpasst. Rena merkt, wie es Keiichi geht, und *sie versucht ihm genau so zu helfen und zuzuhören, wie damals Satoshi. *In Meakashi-hen spricht Rena mit Shion über Satoshi. Shion merkt, dass Rena vieles über ihn weiß, was Shion nicht weiß, vor allem was Oyashiro-sama angeht. *In Tsumihoroboshi-hen redet Rena zu ihren Freunden über Satoshi *und führt ihn als Beispiel dafür an, dass man sich in schweren Zeiten nicht auf seine Freunde verlassen könne, da Satoshi damals von allen nur bemitleidet worden sei, aber niemand ihm geholfen hätte. *In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira sieht man, dass sie sehr gute Freunde sind und nicht mehr über ihre Probleme mit Oyashiro-sama reden. Es gibt keine Andeutung, dass zwischen ihnen mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle sind. Trivia *Satoshi ist ebenso wie seine Schwester möglicherweise farbenblind. Darauf könnte der Spott seiner Freunde Bezug nehmen, dass Satoko und er Broccoli und Blumenkohl nicht unterscheiden können. *Satoshi hat die Angewohnheit, seine Freundinnen über den Kopf zu streicheln. Shion beschreibt dieses Streicheln als ein Gefühl, als sei sie im Himmel. Sie empfindet es so, als würde sie am ganzen Körper gestreichelt. *Satoshi besitzt einen metallenen Baseballschläger, der in mehreren Kapiteln eine Rolle spielt, unter anderem als Mordwaffe. Keiichi glaubt mitunter, dass Satoshi in gewisser Weise anwesend sei, wenn jemand seinen Baseballschläger gebraucht. *Sowohl Keiichi als auch Shion glauben (in Tatarigoroshi-hen bzw. Meakashi-hen), dass Satoshi ihnen folgt, wenn sie die für das Hinamizawa-Syndrom typischen Schritte hinter sich hören. *In der Schule sitzt Keiichi an Satoshis früherem Tisch.